User blog:Maggosh/Rendezvous Part III
WARNING: The following contains mature themes. Viewer Reader Discretion is Advised. ---- “You can stay longer this time?” Nathaniel kissed her on the cheek. “Yeah.” The morning sun had begun to pour into the bedroom, and Nathaniel and Flintlass sat up in bed, with the comforter up to their waists. Nathaniel was shirtless, and Flintlass only wore her bra. She had her arms crossed on her lap as Nathaniel draped his arm across the back of her shoulders. “So it’s night over there.” “Right.” Nathaniel pulled her towards him and planted another kiss. “That means…I can spend the whole day with you. Maybe even more.” Flintlass’s face lit up as she softly inhaled and a smile slowly grew on her face. Her arms came to life as they wrapped themselves around Nathaniel. “Thank you…” she half-squealed into his chest. Nathaniel brought his arms around her, kissing her on the head. “The day’s yours. What do you want to do first?” Flintlass’s arms became limp as she lost her grip, her body leaning back on top of Nathaniel’s legs as her lower body was freed from the comforter, revealing her laced panties and shapely legs. She stared at the ceiling with half-closed eyes and an intoxicated smile. “Hmm…I can’t think of anything…” she said in a sluggish, sleep-like tone. She turned her head to Nathaniel as she lifted her legs into the air, pretending to paddle in slow motion. “Why don’t we just…stay here for a bit?” Nathaniel hovered his head above hers. “That’s a great idea,” he whispered, before his lips locked with hers. She sat up and pulled the covers back over her, sliding down so the comforter went up to her neck. She looked up at Nathaniel with a grin. “Well, come on. Let’s pass the time while I think of something.” Nathaniel grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled it over him, imitating his partner. “Okay. Now what?” She grinned even more before sliding even further below the covers, giggling along the way. “Come on in, the water’s fine…” He, however, dived right in and went for the other side. Flintlass yelped as the comforter bulged on her side. “Hey!” “You’re right, the water’s nice and warm over here.” “Why, you…” “Hey! Not there!” “All’s fair, buddy boy.” “Come here, I’ll show you fair…” “Give that back!” “You’ll have to catch me first.” “Okay, two can play at this game.” “Oh, so it’s a game now, is it?” “Let’s see, pull on this one…” “You can’t be serious!” “Of course I am. It’s my game.” “This was the first thing you picked, wasn’t it?” “Well, the day’s mine, isn’t it?” The later minutes were filled with silence as the comforter’s terrain shifted about. “Mmm…Nathaniel?” “Yeah?” “I’ve got an idea…” Flintlass shifted her skirt around on her hips, tugging the top of the fabric ever so slightly so its seams matched up with her legs. With a final twist, she gave a satisfied sigh and smoothed the leather downwards with cupped hands. Absentmindedly, she lifted her tricornered hat off the bed rest and placed it on top her head. She walked up to the full-length mirror and eyed herself as she pulled her matching vest over her gray top. Pulling it taught, she spun her feet on her heels, keeping her eyes on the reflection, then again, in the opposite direction. She blew herself a kiss and winked. With a playful open-mouthed grin, she made her way to the hallway, moving her arm behind her head to nudge her hat, the corner now covering her right eye. She strutted down the hall one foot in front of the other, her outstretched arms allowing her fingers to glide along the painted wood. She smiled daintily at the succeeding ceiling, as if to warn it of her impending actions. She walked through the open door, spying Nathaniel. He was sitting on the base of the nearest mast, one leg up on the platform. He held a flintlock pistol in each hand, pointed downwards. “Why do women always take so long?” Flintlass tilted her head to the side, slumped her shoulders, and pouted. “Hey, what happened to ‘the day is yours’?” she added with air quotes. “I didn’t say it was yours to waste!” “Uh!” She placed the backs of her hands on her hips, half stomping her foot as her body rebounded. “Well sorry for using the day the way I want to!” “I just want to spend more time with you, okay?” With this, her features softened. The muscles in her arms relaxed as they fell to her sides. “Right…that’s why you’re even here for this long…” Her head hung as she stared at the deck. A guilty look plastered itself on Nathaniel’s face. Placing the guns on the base, he stood up and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her as he approached. She didn’t move. “I’m sorry,” he said into her ear, “I guess I shouldn’t rush things. Let’s try and savour every moment we have.” “Why?” she sobbed into his shoulder, “I just don’t get it…why am I so emotional when it comes to things like this?! It hardly happened before…” Nathaniel pondered. “It’s because we haven’t been seeing each other as often lately. And in the time between, we’re separated. Literally worlds apart.” “I really hope things change soon. I’m sick of being away from you like this.” “So am I.” He pulled away, keeping his arms around her middle. He let one hand go, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “What do you say?” Flintlass looked up at him, her face retaining the sad look. A moment passes, and a smile rises along her face, and she blinks and tilts her head. “Let’s do it.” Nathaniel smiled in return. He walked back to the platform and picked up the firearms before returning. “Now what did you want to do with these?” She grinned. “You’ll see.” “Okay, to the count of ten.” The two stood back-to-back on the salt flat below. Nathaniel now sported a black tricorne, worn out and bent in several places, but still wearable. “You can’t be serious.” “Come on, I always wanted to try this!” “What if you miss? What if I miss?” “Then the other wins. Simple.” “That’s not what I meant.” “Oh, you mean…wait a minute, you’re not a lousy shot!” “It’s a split second thing. Anything could happen.” “Weren’t you supposed to have trained for that sort of thing?” “Yeah, but I think my skills have gotten rusty…” “…let’s just do it, alright? You’re spoiling the mood.” “Okay. Sorry.” The two stood up straight and simultaneously raised their pistols so they pointed to the sky. “Ready?” “As I’ll ever be.” “One.” They both stepped forward. “Two.” Another step. “Three.” Another. They continued for four steps. “Eightnineten!” Flintlass yelled as she spun around and fired her pistol. Just as Nathaniel whipped around his hat flew off. “Hey! You cheated!” he protested. “Did not!” She gloated, brandishing her pistol in the air like a drunken pirate. “I said ‘to ten’, and I went to ten, didn’t I?” “That’s childish!” he said, examining the extent of the hat’s damage. Flintlass walked up to him, spinning the gun on her finger with a smirk. “You’re just mad because you lost.” Nathaniel huffed. “I am not.” “Yes you are.” She had a full-blown grin now. Nathaniel placed the hat back on his head. “Let’s just do it again, alright?” “Fine…” she said with an exasperated sigh. With that, the two returned to their original positions and began to walk. However, as Flintlass said “Seven,” Nathaniel pointed his gun behind his head and pulled the trigger. Flintlass’s hat fell forward and flipped, landing on her chest. Her eyes widened with shock. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” she screamed as she turned around. “What?” he said casually, “Now we’re even.” “But I actually went to ten, jackass!” she squealed, making her way towards him, “And you weren’t even looking! You could have killed me!” Nathaniel turned around, with a little bounce in his step. He grinned, lightly laughing, as he faced her. “Yeah, well, now you know how I felt.” Flintlass now sported something between a pout and a frown, as she shot a glare that would have knocked his hat off a second time. Without warning, she pounced on him, sending the couple to the flat’s hard surface with a grunt from Nathaniel. “Okay, okay,” he conceded, “I’m sorry, alright? I’m so-Mmph!” Without warning, Flintlass pressed her lips against his, the usual seal absent as her tongue had decided to leave the confines of her mouth. Her arms had spread out wide, gripping on to his rebellious wrists. Moments later she stopped, her tongue poised before retracting as a grin stretched her lips. “I always wanted to try that, too,” she implored. Nathaniel’s head reclined forward. “Did you come up with any ideas that doesn’t degenerate to you making out with me?” Flintlass let go of his arms and pushed herself up slightly. She looked up at the sky. “Hmm…” She looked back down with a smile. “Nope.” Nathaniel lightly grumbled, causing Flintlass to pout. “Aww, don’t you like it?” she half-whimpered. Nathaniel’s stoic expression became content as he wrapped his arms around her. “Of course I do. Don’t think otherwise.” She imitated him, slowly loosening her tense muscles, as her chest made contact with his. She smiled daintily as she looked lustfully into his eyes. “What else did you have planned?” he queried. “Oh, just one more thing,” she replied vaguely, “but we can’t do it until later.” “Okay…what do you suggest we do until then?” Her smile could have fit the both of them. “Do you really have to ask?” Her head nestled in the nook of his neck, a content look on her face, placing a hand on his bare chest. His arm reached around to stroke her bare shoulder. As a whole, they remained immobile. She moaned wistfully. “Who am I kidding? I could have come up with a hundred things, but it all would have ended up like this.” Nathaniel looked down. “But I’m not one to complain. Are you?” “No…I’m not,” he said as he kissed her head. She sighed in her throat. “I guess this is all I really wanted. You and me…together…like this…” she said, drawing circles in his toned chest. She stopped, as she moved her head onto the left of his chest, draping her arm across to the bed sheets. “If it was just this…and we didn’t move…” her eyes closed. “But then it’d be a little boring.” Nathaniel pulled her in close. “Yeah. If we could do this out there, I would.” “I know,” she said, wrapping her arm around his. They lay there for a moment, as Flintlass slowly tilted her head from side to side. She rolled over as her chin rested in the centre of his chest, and her chest met his stomach. “Undo my bra, Nathaniel.” His eyes were wider than her chest. His jaw would have dropped, but he prevented it from doing so as to keep his lover uninjured. “Huh?” “You know,” she replied, her head bouncing with every word, “just a little excitement.” “Yeah, but still…” he hesitated, as his eyebrows screwed around, scratching the back of his head with his bony hand. Seconds later, he conceded. “Alright.” Delicately, he slipped his other arm out from beneath her, and rotated his hand by the wrist. “But getting rid of it is your job.” “Deal.” With precision, Nathaniel grabbed at the fastener with his forefingers and thumbs. He pushed the piece inward, then pulled out, freeing the straps from one another. Flintlass smirked. “I didn’t think you had it in you. Well, a deal‘s a deal…” She grabbed the edge of the comforter and pulled it over them. With the sound of snapping elastic, she tossed her bra out from the covers as it casually landing on the night stand. She giggled as she rolled off his chest onto her back, the comforter only stopping at the tip of her shoulders. “What? Were you expecting a free show?” Nathaniel slipped down to her level. “Maybe.” She shot a knowing smile. “You pervert,” she said, as she slid over to kiss him on the cheek, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “I like how this feels.” “So do I.” This time, she shot him a nasty look. “You really are a pervert.” Nathaniel rolled his eyes and kept them fixed on the ceiling. “I’m not looking, am I?” A sly grin planted itself on her face. “I never said you couldn’t.” He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow as she released him, grabbing hold of the edge of the covers and pulling it over their heads. Before the comforter had made contact, the two figures were already moving about the bed as the rustling of sheets accompanied the soft clicking of tongues and moans. “Mmm…kind of a reverse of last time.” “I didn’t know which one is more comfortable, you see…so I wanted to, y’know…mmm…try it out…” “And what do you think?” “Nnn…dunno…let’s go a little…further…” No words left their mouths for the minutes to come. “Okay…I think I’ve got it.” “Yeah?” “They’re both the same.” “Well that’s great.” Nathaniel peeked his head out of the blanket and propped himself up with his shoulder. The sun had already set, and an afterimage of its fiery glow lingered in the room. “Wow, it’s even later than last time.” Flintlass grabbed his furthest shoulder and pulled herself up against him, smothering his chest with her own as she looked at the window. “Guess we can get down to business, then,” She released his shoulder and dove back into the covers, leaving Nathaniel with a questioning look. Seconds later, a pair of panties were flung through the opening of the comforter, landing hard on the pillow. “You can come in now,” she flirted, stroking the bed sheet at the blanket’s entrance with one finger. Nathaniel chuckled and smiled before slipping under himself, and the figures beneath roamed around. “You know,” she moaned, “this is even more comfortable.” “I bet it is,” he said, as the trails of her hair, spilled out onto the pillows before retreating like the tide. “Nnn…ohh…mmm…this is even better…” she moaned again, “Oh, how I love this…I don’t want it to stop…please…” “You know…I’ll do whatever I can to make sure it doesn’t.” “But…nnn…how?” “I don’t know…but we go again tomorrow…and after we’re through with our assignment…” “Ohh…now I get it…mmh…I…love you so much…” “Ahh…I love you too…” “Promise me…you won’t let me go…” “I promise. You’re mine, and I’m yours.” She sniffed. “What is it?” “You…you don’t know…how much that means to me…” She started to sob. “…I think I do.” “No…” Another sniff. “No, you don’t…I’m always…stuck here…when you come here…and I…” A louder sob. “I don’t want this to ruin things between us!” “It won’t. I promise.” “Do you…really mean that?” “Yeah. I do.” “Th-thank you…” “And don’t say I don’t know how you feel. I’m separated from you, too. Sure I‘m surrounded by others, but none of them is you, so I’m even more lonely.” The figures stopped moving. “Can we just…stay like this? For the rest of the night?” “…of course we can.” Flintlass’s hand weakly reached up and pulled the comforter down to their necks. Her eyes were puffy and red, and tear marks were left on her cheeks. Her hands were at the back of his neck, but her arms were nowhere to be seen. “Thank you…again…” she choked. Nathaniel slowly moved his head towards hers, but before he made contact, her lips collided with his, and they locked for a minute before gasping for air. “Good night, my love,” he said, stroking a lock of her hair before closing his eyes. “Good night…” she said with a soft smile, before she too closed her eyes, “…Nathaniel.” The sun had completely set. Category:Blog posts